This invention relates generally to a control system for use with a fabric washing machine and more particularly to a control system operable for disabling the fabric washing machine if the contacts of a lid actuated switch fail in the conductive posture.
In the operation of a fabric washing machine, a lid actuated switch in circuit connection with the operating apparatus is commonly utilized. The contacts of this switch are generally closed when the lid is closed and are open when the lid is open so that operation of the fabric washing machine is normally interrupted whenever the lid is open. Thus, if the contacts of the lid actuated switch should fail in the closed posture, such as by welding, the washing machine will still be operational when the lid is open.
Prior art has shown an ongoing search for a control system through which an appliance is placed in a disabled condition if a particular switch should fail in a conductive posture when a non-conductive posture is normal. In the field of microwave ovens, for example, opening the access door will effect the opening of a pair of series connected switches so that if one switch fails in a conductive posture the other switch will be in a non-conductive posture for preventing energization of the oven with the access door open. Also shown in the field of microwave ovens are circuits where opening the access door again normally opens a pair of series connected switches. If one of these switches should fail in the conductive posture, a circuit is provided for blowing a fuse to prevent energization of the oven.
There has not been any provision of a control system in which an appliance, such as a fabric washing machine, will be disabled if the lid switch contacts fail in the conductive posture with the lid in the open position and in response to a predetermined operational condition of the fabric washing machine.